eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1421 (11 March 1997)
Synopsis: Grant has been to see Tiffany with the view to asking her for a divorce. As a result things begin to get a bit heated between them as Tiffany is distraught about the news she is hearing. Grant walks away from her with the intention of going back to the Cobra club but Tiffany follows him screaming about the humiliation she has been suffering at his hands. Grant turns around and all he can do is laugh and sneer at her in her misfortune. However, Grant can see the distress he is causing Tiffany and decides that he has perhaps gone too far and tries to make amends a little. It is no good because Tiffany is upset beyond words, and after telling Grant to go she sits sobbing on the pavement outside her house. It is at this point she is suddenly gripped by the pain of a contraction. Grant turns round in shock at seeing his estranged wife on the floor in pain and rushes to help. He wants to avoid being around but Tiffany's pleas get to him and he stays by her side. In fact it was going to be him that would be taking her to hospital. In the Cobra Club there is plenty going on with Lorraine standing around wondering where Grant is, and talking to Nigel. Lenny is proving to be something of a pain in the neck for Ricky as he constantly flirts with Bianca. Alan is stood over in a corner brooding over his relationship with flighty Frankie whilst in another part of the club Michael Rose is drinking with Carol. Simon is feeling a bit insecure about his relationship with Tony, as things have been a bit strained of late since Tiffany moved in. This is made worse by Tony suddenly confessing he fancies women as well as men. Simon is astounded by this revelation and begins to feel even worse despite Tony's reassurance. Tony says "It's just like you fancying a bloke only I've got more choice". Lorraine goes looking for Grant and her first port of call is the Vic where she has a quick look around upstairs before facing the ever jeering Peggy who mocks the fact that despite the fact that Lorraine is supposed to be going out with Grant, she has ended up alone for the night. Lorraine then chances across Tiffany's house and notices the door is open, she goes inside but when she notes that Tiffany isn't there she puts two and two together and knows she would be having her child. Thus she hops in a cab and heads for the local hospital where she asks after Tiffany. After discovering that Tiffany is doing O.K she leaves the hospital looking very despondent. In the hospital Tiffany is now rigged up to the monitors and ready to give birth. She has begged Grant to stay and he is now by her side but looking a bit reticent about the scenario. As time goes on, despite all Tiffany's pushing and screaming the baby doesn't look like appearing. The Doctor's seem happy enough to wait for a while. In the Cobra, Ricky has come clean about his dodgy dealing with Phil and the trouble he is in as a result. Bianca is initially shocked but the prospect of Phil's little payoff of £3000 soon makes her mood mellow somewhat. Alan is looking fed up with Frankie and as a result leaves the club. Michael Rose is getting nowhere with Carol Jackson and he realises it was because she is still in love with Alan. He advises her to try again with him otherwise she might spend the rest of her life regretting her mistake. Tony and Simon are still in the dark about Tiffany and they return home and remain none the wiser. Seeing the house in darkness they assume she has gone to bed. It seems for now the two of them have more or less ironed out some of their differences and insecurities but the arrival of the baby is still a worry for Simon. At the hospital, Grant seems well into the birth act and is now actively encouraging Tiffany but things are to take a turn for the worse. The baby suddenly goes in to a distressed state and Tiffany is rushed into the theatre for a caesarian. Grant is horrified as the Doctor's go to work on Tiffany and when they get the baby out he breaks down in floods of tears. That passes though when after what seems like a very long amount of silence while the Doctors work on the child there is the sound of the baby crying and Grant still snivelling looks up to see he has become a father....or has he? Cast: *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'George Palmer - Paul Moriarty' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Michael Rose - Russell Floyd' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams' *'Doctor - Colin Mace ' *'Midwife - Alwyne Taylor' *'Nurse - Tilly Edwards' *'Tracey - Jane Slaughter ' Notes First appearance of Courtney Mitchell Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes